Humanity
by KaNugget
Summary: During a night gone wrong in Prague Spike and Drusilla are turned human. In a quest to take care of his beloved and perhaps gain back their immortality Spike ends up in Sunnydale. Will Spike learn to accept his humanity or will the Hellmouth lead to Hell
1. Chapter 1

******Humanity  
**

******By: KaNugget  
**

******Summary: ********During a night gone wrong in Prague Spike and Drusilla are turned human. In a quest to take care of his beloved and perhaps gain back their immortality Spike ends up in Sunnydale. Will Spike learn to accept his humanity or will the Hellmouth lead to Hell.**  


******Rating: T to be safe**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its characters. **

******A/N: Primarly a Spike/Dru story with hints of Spuffy, but also hints at Bangle and even Spangle.  
**

* * *

William the Bloody, the most violent vampire in recorded history, or Spike as he had been called for the past century, awoke with a dull pain in his head. He was lying outside on the ground in a pool of blood. To his disdain the blood was not human but his own. He tried recalling the events of the previous night but all he could remember was a mob, fire and screaming. He would have to get something to eat, a nice tasty human, in order to clear his head.

Spike looked around for his immortal lover, Drusilla. She was nowhere to be seen. Spike had a flash of a memory from the night before. He remembered Drusilla being taken away from him while he was attacked. She screamed and babbled on about something crazy.

Somebody made the wrong decision when they separated the lovers and Spike was going to make sure that they paid. He got up from the ground, wiped off the blood that clung to his leather duster and headed into town. The sun was coming up soon and there was nothing he could do for Drusilla until it went down again. In the meantime he would dine and sleep to rejuvenate.

In town he found a handsome looking man, a bachelor who lived by himself, and convinced the man to give him an invitation into his home. Spike made up lies about looking for his lost daughter and the man offered Spike a drink. After a glass of wine Spike drank the man dry and then went to sleep in his bed. When he woke up it was a little before sundown so he finished off the bottle of wine. The sun set and Spike was went looking for Drusilla.

He asked around town, using death to intimated the residents and found out that an insane vampire had been captured for torcher and experiments. She was hidden away at in a fortress at the top of a nearby hill.

Spike headed for the stronghold. He took a survey of the surroundings. There were guards patrolling the area, a group of four guards at the entrance and few more scattered around the building. Spike could slowly kill each guard, one-by-one, picking them off easily and without a fight. He would have to be stealthy as to not drawn attention to himself, but it was his easiest option. Or he could just mount a frontal attack and kill anything that comes near him. He opted for the later.

He started by walking up right to the castle doors, vamping out his face and breaking one of the guards neck. The other two of the other guards attacked him while the forth called for backup. He grabbed the two and smashed their head together, hard enough for them to crack open. They weren't dead yet so he threw one body at the forth guard, knocking down the forth guard, and held the other injured guard close to his body. He took a bite out the man's jugular, killing him.

Spike walked over to the other two guards, stepping on the neck of the one he had already injured and grabbed the last guard, picked him up and used him as a battering ram against the heavy steel door of the castle. He knew it would do nothing to the door but it brought a smile to Spike's face seeing the way the head cocked to the side when it hit the door. All four of the guards were dead.

The first reinforcement was there. Spike decided to go for some old fashion punches with this guy. He hit him a few times. The guard got a lucky shot and landed a punch square on Spike's nose. Spike laughed it off and then straggled the guy to death.

Ten minutes later Spike had killed over a dozen of the armed guard. At that point Spike realized he had no idea how he was going to get into the building. He walked around the structure and when he reached the back he noticed a servant entrance.

The smell of the entrance was putrid. The exit was through a kitchen filled with many workers. On the counter laid the body of a dead demon that some workers were cutting up.

_Interesting appetite this one has_, Spike thought.

The worker paid no attention to him so he was able to reach the hallway without a fight. The halls were barely guarded. Occasionally a guard would walk by which Spike would quickly kill with a clean neck break. He had no time to get fancy or for a fight. He had to find Dru.

He reached the highest point of the castle, a tower with five more guards. Spike rolled his eyes and quickly killed one.

"I've killed every single guard in this castle, the bleein' ones outside, the soddin' ones in the bloody hall and even your mate here. I can kill every single of one of ya but I really don't have ten more seconds ter spare so I'll let ya run."

The four guards looked at each other and then ran past Spike and down the stairs. Because of the time he saved Spike fished through the pockets of his coat for his pack of cigarettes, pulled one out and lit it. He entered walked through the door and into tower.

Drusilla was lying on the floor. "You're the Devil's child and you do the Devil's deeds," Drusilla said. "You're a bad, bad little girl. You'll hunt and you'll eat but it won't be enough. God doesn't want you and neither does Daddy anymore."

Spike ran towards his lover and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She squirmed in his arms.

"Don't touch me Demon. I'm clean. All washed up and now you've gotten mud on my pretty little dress."

Spike didn't see the man with a devilish grin and bloody knife enter the room.

"Time for your bath; then we play," Drusilla said.

Spike looked up and saw the man. "What did ya do ter her?" Drusilla had always been crazy but she always calmed down when Spike was near. She knew he could protect her.

"The impossible, my dear boy," the man said while staring at his knife.

"Human! Human! It crawls inside me," Drusilla screamed. "Can't get it out. Warm blood. So thirty."

Spike held her closer but he noticed something; her skin was warm. He quickly examined her and stared at her moving chest. He placed his head near her heart.

_Ba-bump. Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

"How?" Spike asked the man.

"Would you like me to show you?" the man said.

The man came closer but Spike did not move. His immortal lover was immortal no longer. She was human. With Drusilla gone what was the point of fighting back?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank CrazyforSpike and The Goddess of Darkness for reviewing. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"When I saw you application I thought, now here's a teacher. Many of your students have attended top colleges and you come from a highly acclaimed private school. So you'll have to forgive my surprise at your appearance. Are you a teacher or a wannabe student? And trust me, Mr. Pratt; Sunnydale High has some of lowest scum on this Earth. You ought to cut off your youthful ties if you want to escape here alive," Principal Synder said. He sat behind a desk too big for the man's little size and sneered at Spike, who was sitting in front of him.

"It's the hair, ain't it?" Spike asked. He and his lover, Drusilla, had been turned into humans a little over a month before. At first Spike pined for his immortality, planned to searched the globe for a vampire who would turn him and Drusilla back, but after a little over a week Spike's human guilt over what he had done caught up with. Between that and caring for Drusilla, who due to her own guilt was becoming even more insane than normal, he resigned to live out his days as a mortal human taking care of his sick girlfriend.

Drusilla still had the sight, a curse of visions that she had been afflicted with since before she was sired. She had an odd way of explaining them, due to the whole insanity thing, but she usually led the two on the right path. She spoke of a place called Sunnydale, a place that would be their salvation, so Spike decided that's where they would live.

At first Spike thought that meant he and Drusilla be turned back into vampires but what he later learned was the Sunnydale had some of the best mental health facilities around. He took Drusilla to see a doctor a few times a week, who suggested Spike should commit her, but he refused. Some days she would look at him as if she was sanest girl in the entire world. But then she would say something crazy and ruin the moment.

Most of the time Drusilla stayed at home playing with her dolls. She would talk to them, pretending they were real people with childlike enthusiasm. Now that she was human the line between Drusilla's innocence and insane sexual deviance had blurred even more. Some days all she wanted to do was play with her toys and other days all she wanted to do was sleep with Spike. She would follow him to the edge of the apartment but never walked through the front door. She would just wait there, calling for him to come back. Occasionally she would spend all day in that doorway, not going back inside until Spike came home, who she then punished with intense ravish sex for leaving her home alone again.

Spike decided to forge some documents and get a job using his human name, William Pratt, at Sunnydale High School; apparently they needed new teachers all time, which wasn't surprising seeing as the town of Sunnydale sat on top of a Hellmouth. As a human he had always had a love for literature and poetry. That love had not stopped even as a vampire. He received a job as a new English teacher at Sunnydale High without an interview; it seemed that they were that desperate as most of their English staff had been killed over the summer.

"I'm also not too fond of the British thing," Synder said, bringing Spike out of his thoughts and back to the attention of his new boss.

Spike raised his left eyebrow, which had a scar cut through it from a fight with a Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion in 1900. "I'm sorry, I'll try ter be more American in the future."

Spike kind of wanted to kill the little man. He probably wouldn't eat him, he didn't look that tasty, but he at least wanted the man dead. After having those thoughts, though, Spike's new humanity began to dig a hole in his stomach. He couldn't let himself think like that anymore.

Synder dismissed Spike and Spike headed for his new classroom. The bell for first period rang and Spike realized that he was late for his first day of class. He opened the door to his classroom and saw that the kids were making a ruckus already.

"I say if this new teacher doesn't show in the next ten minutes then we all leave," an overly endowed brunette cheerleader said. She looked like the kind of girl Spike would feast on back in the day.

Spike looked down at his own appearance. He tried to dress appropriately for a teacher. He wore black slacks, a black button down and a red tie. However his refusal to wear dress shoes, opting for his combat boots instead, and his already bleached blond hair probably didn't do much for the masquerade.

"Well you're a brave one," Spike said to the cheerleader, "ter ditch class and risk runnin' into that lil' troll of a man, Synder, that's either sum sort of courage or some sort of idiocy you've got there. I'm leanin' towards the later, however."

Spike walked over to behind the teacher's desk. It was empty. At that moment Spike realized he had no idea what he was going to teach.

"My name's Mr. Pratt. I'm gonna be your grade 'leven English teacher and if any of ya comments on the irony of an Englishman teachin' ya English I'm gonna smack ya wif a dictionary and make ya look up the actually definition of irony. Now, does anyone have yer old teacher's syllabus?"

The students looked around at each other with blank faces. A small red-headed girl in the back stood up, walked to the front of the class, placed a two pieces of paper that were stapled together on Spike's desk and walked back to her seat. Spike picked up the papers and skimmed the list of books.

"Ah!" Spike said, "Dracula, what a ponce." Spike walked over to the side of the class where a textbook was lying on the window sill. He flipped open to the page that Dracula was listed on. "Oh, lucky us, the condensed version. Well me faith in the American school system has been fulfilled."

Spike slammed the book shut making a few of the more skittish girls in the class jump. He couldn't suppress the smirk on his lips. He gained a little enjoyment from their fear. He placed the text book back down, walked in front of his desk and leaned against it.

"We won't be usin' the textbook this year. We'll actually be readin' the full versions of our texts. And we won't be readin' the story of poofy vampire with a good publicist. We'll skip to Shakespeare, but not that crap about the two star-crossed idiots but instead something that doesn't make me was ter beat my head against a wall until it bleeds. I'm leanin' towards Othello, mainly 'cause Iago seems to be in only character in all of Shakespeare that ain't just a big poof. Any questions? No? Good!"

Spikes walked behind the desk again and sat down in his chair. He looked at the clock. There was still over a half hour of class left. He sighed heavily. "Well since I don't have anything planned I guess we can do one of those dull 'get-to-know-your-students' thingies that all the hippy liberal teachers seem ter be so fond of."

"Ya," he pointed to the brunette cheerleader who spoke at the beginning of class, "tell me yer name and something about yerself."

"Um…okay," the girl said and stood up from her seat, "My name's Cordelia Chase. I'm on the cheerleading squad and I'm going to be homecoming queen, just like I was last year and I'm the most fashionable girl in the school. I have a really great eye for style and I only buy the best brands. I'm totally a trend setter, never a follower. Oh, and my daddy just bought me a car after I passed my driver's test so I'm total road ready and stuff and—"

"I think that's enough Cordelia," Spike said, cutting her off.

Cordelia glared at Spike as she folded her arms as she sat back into her seat.

"Blondie, yer turn," Spike said to the blonde sitting next to Cordelia. Her name was Harmony and she was an even bigger ditz than Cordelia, who was her "best friend and role model".

Eventually they got to the back of the class without Spike either committing murder or suicide when another blonde stood up to introduce herself. Spike had never really wanted the students to stand up but Cordelia and her over confidence had set a precedence.

"Hi, I'm Buffy."

"Buffy?" Spike asked, "Oh, come on, what kind of bloody name is Buffy?"

"Hey!" she said, "My mother gave me that name." She sat back down before saying anything else about herself.

When they had finished there was still about three more minutes of class so Spike just dismissed them early. After the whole class left he stared out into space. "Six sodding more periods," he said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry it's been a few week since I uploaded. I just started a new job, and I was taking an online class, but I dropped it and life was kinda meh.  
**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Spiked love for reviewing.  
**

* * *

Spike got home from his first day of school around 3pm. On his way up the stairs to his apartment another resident stopped him. Spike had seen him before but they had never spoken. "Hey buddy, chloroform the chick in your apartment before you leave for work or just murder her already. I work nights and her screaming is keeping me up all day."

The man shoved his way past Spike and Spike ran up the stairs to see if his love was alright. He opened the door to see Drusilla shaking on the floor. "Bad little boys and girls. Don't go outside at night. Creatures roam and drink you dry. But mama, I don't want to be evil. Tick tock, grandmum goes poof. Daddy's in a rage again."

Spike ran towards his lover and brought her close to him again. "Shush Dru, I'm here." He held her tight to his body and she rested her head against his head.

"All he wanted was a mummy. Trade up, got a better mummy. Pretty mummy. Pretty little daddy too."

Drusilla's body started to convulse again. "No! Not the children," she shouted. "Take me instead, just let the children go."

Drusilla stopped moving and her eyes glazed over. Spike moved the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"But the children are so tasty," she whispered.

Drusilla then stood up and walked into the small bedroom in the back of the apartment. Spike followed. He watched as she picked up her favorite doll, Miss Edith, off the bed and held it up to her ear. "Please don't leave. Take me back, to the moonlight where we danced."

Drusilla dropped the doll on the bed and grabbed both of Spike's arms. She began to waltz with him. She then moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Why doesn't it burn anymore? Yet it still hurts. And it tastes so bad."

Drusilla pulled her head off of Spike's shoulder and gave him a devilish smile. She kissed him square on the lips and explored his mouth with her tongue for a few moments. As she began to pull away she softly bit his lip and nibbled. Finally the two broke apart. "Oh yes, so bad," she said but her inflection in the way she said bad made Spike realize she meant forbidden.

She led him to the bed and laid him down. She ripped off his shirt, breaking all the buttons and then climbed on top the bed. She swung one leg over his body and scratched his naked chest.

"Now, now, pet, what are yer going to do to me? Punish me fer being a bad boy?"

"Naughty Spike," she said and then attacked his mouth again.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'd like to thank ncisduckie for reviewing.  
**

**Ncisduckie: I'm guessing you're not a Dru/Spike fan. While this fic has Spike/Dru as the primary couple, with Bangel as another important part it also has shades of Spuffy and Spangel so I hope you'll enjoy at least one of the other couples. **

* * *

After Drusilla had fallen asleep Spike was left with his own thoughts. He thought about his new boss, who he wanted to kill, the pretty cheerleader Cordelia, who he wouldn't mind snacking on just to get her to shut up and the weirdly-named Buffy who he mainly just wanted to rape. But everything one of those sinful thoughts popping in his head made his body almost keel over in guilty pain. He didn't crave blood anymore but he still missed the sensational popping feeling he got in his mouth when he tore open the jugular vein and his mouth filled with a warm liquid. He knew as a human blood would probably taste horrible but all the other sensations were still gladly welcomed.

Spike got out of his bed and walked over to the tiny bathroom. He knelt over the toilet and threw up. The guilt was getting to be too much. It was starting to take a physical toll his body. When his stomach was finally empty he got up and walked over to the cedar chest next to the couch in the living room. He opened the lid and took out a few stakes. Since moving to Sunnydale, which was filled with vampires, he realized he needed protection. But he wasn't just going to use the stake for protection tonight; he was going on the hunt.

A little while later Spike was walking through a Sunnydale cemetery, twirling a stake between his fingers. "Come out, come out wherever y'are, lil' vamps," he said. He walked for a while without any luck and decided to learn against a grave marker while he smoked a cigarette or two. While smoking, Spike wondered if he should look into quitting, now that cigarettes could actually kill him.

Just as he was ready to call it a night, the ground below his feet moved. He jumped to the side and watched as hands pushed the dirt to the side and a figure emerged. When the newly born vampire was fully out of its grave it looked around its surroundings and saw Spike. Spike remembered when he had been sired. He had had a lust for blood and fed on the first human he saw.

The vampire jumped at Spike clumsily, which Spike easily side stepped. He picked up his stake and aimed it towards the heart but vampire grabbed his hand. The vampire was much stronger than the now human Spike. With its other hand it smacked Spike in the head, tossing him a few yards away. Spike was dizzy but he had no time for a concussion. He jumped back on his feet, stake still in hand and ran towards the vampire. The vampire ran towards Spike and at the last second, before they collided, Spike took a dodge to the left and the vampire tripped over him. Spike rolled back onto his feet and ran toward the vampire who was now lying on the ground. He held the stake above the vampire's back, preparing to jam it all the way through to the heart, but couldn't bring himself to lower the stake.

Only a few months before Spike had been a vampire too. How could he bring himself to kill his own kind?

The vampire didn't hesitate, though, and rolled over to his back, jumped on his feet and twirled Spike around. He was preparing to take a bite out of Spike neck and Spike wondered if death would be a sweet release.

As Spike closed his eyes, ready for death, the vampire holding him turned to dust. Spike looked at the spot that the vampire had been standing in seconds before and instead saw a young blonde: Buffy from his English class.

"You shouldn't be hanging out in cemeteries at night in Sunnydale, Mr. Pratt," she said. "It's very dangerous." Buffy started to walk away.

"Yer the bloody slayer," Spike said.

Buffy turned around on her heel, surprise and shock on her face. "How do you…no…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, let me clarify, yer the bloody _vampire_ slayer," he said. "Better?"

Buffy sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "How do you know about vampires and slayers?"

Spike leaned against another grave marker that was near him and lit up another cigarette. He really should cut down on the death sticks. "I've travelled a lot in my days; seen a lot of things. Sum of those things have fangs." He took a drag of his cigarette. "When were ya called?"

"When I was 14." Buffy's lips trembled slightly, as if remember a bad memory.

"That's a lot fer a 14-year-old to take on."

"Vamps attacked my school, the one back in Beverly Hills. I lit the gym on fire to kill the vamps and save the other students. It got me expelled. I lost my friends, ran away and then when I came back I found out my parents were getting a divorce. Last year my mom moved us here. And let me tell you, the vamp problem is a lot worst in Sunnydale."

"Because of the Hellmouth?" Spike said. His cigarette was almost gone but there was still a few more drags left.

"How did you—you know a lot, huh?"

"I've got more life experience than you think." Spike took one final drag and then threw it to the ground. He stomped it flat and gave Buffy the rest of his attention.

"You're not too good at fighting vamps though, huh?"

"Oi! I had that guy right in my sights—and then I hesitated—but if I hadn't hesitated then I would've been the one with dust on my boots."

Buffy little out a small giggle. "And if I hadn't saved your ass then you'd be dead."

Spike crossed his arms and sighed. She was right though, he almost died. "I'm a little out of practice. I've also lost a bit of strength since the last time I fought a vamp. I'm sure after a little training I'll be as good as new."

Buffy's eyes lit up. "You're a watcher," she said.

"I ain't one of those poofs."

"Then what are you?"

"Just a guy who turned down the wrong ally one night."

Buffy cocked her head up sideways, as if she was thinking. "If all you need is a little training to brush up on your skills you should come by the library and train with me. Maybe Giles can even teach you a few new things."

"Giles?"

"My watcher. He's also the school librarian. Not many people in Sunnydale realize what's going on, it's like there is magical blindfold over their eyes, but Giles and my friends do. And you do. You could help us in the good fight."

"I don't know Buffy."

"Oh, just come by and meet everyone after school tomorrow, okay?"

"Ya know Buffy," Spike said slowly.

"Yeah?" she said with gleaming hope in her eyes.

"Yer name really does sound stupid."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'd like to thank ncisduckie and carlos for reviewing.**

**ncisduckie: No offence taken, I just wanted to clarify what kind of story this is. Besides, I'm sort of a Drusilla-fan! :p And I've had a lot of fun writing Spike so I'm glad you're enjoying him.  
**

* * *

Spike's second day of school seemed to go by even slower than the first. He had made up the new syllabus for all his classes and found many of the books in school storage. First period just dragged on. The whole time he kept making eye contact with Buffy. Her secret made him feel like they were the only two people in the world

Spike passed out the books to the class and Buffy's red-headed friend, Willow Rosenburg volunteer to read first. The girl was obviously smart with good comprehension skills, but she kept stumbling over words because she was getting distracted by Buffy and Spike. Once Spike realized that he called on another student to read. That time it was Harmony, who was so bad at reading she tripped up on every other word. After about half a page Spike got fed up and told her best friend Cordelia to read instead. Not only did Cordelia read with the proficiency one would expect from a high school student but also with a clear voice one would expect from a narrator. Spike had a feeling she wanted a job where she could talk a lot, like acting.

After the class Spike overheard Willow say to Buffy, "What was going on with you and Mr. Pratt," on their way out of the classroom. He didn't hear Buffy's response. That only made him itch for the afterschool meeting even more. The next six periods went by even slower than the first.

At the end of the day Spike finished up a little paperwork, giving Buffy a little time to let her watcher and friends know he was coming. Finally he stored away his notes in the briefcase he was now carrying around and made his way to the library.

He opened the door and all eyes were on him. The assortment of students were slightly surprising. Spike was expecting Buffy, Willow and their male friend from the English class, Xander Harris, to be there. He had met the librarian briefly before and had seen him flirt with another teacher, Jenny Calendar, so he was not surprised to see them either. What was utterly shocking, though, was that Cordelia Chase was sitting on top of a table swinging her legs back and forth staring at him. He really hadn't pegged her as the vampire hunting type.

"So Buffy tells me you're a vampire hunter," the library, Rupert Giles, said with a predictable upper-class English accent. Though Spike had not heard him talk before he had expected Giles to be British since the Watcher's Council was located in Britain.

"I dabble," Spike said, crossing his arm.

"Well what brings you to Sunnydale? Come to join the good fight?" Spike detected a hint of mock in Giles' voice.

Spike decided to be partial honest, but left out the part about how Drusilla feeling a calling and connection to the Hellmouth. "Sunnydale's got some of the best mental health facilities 'round." Spike looked down at his boots for a moment, having no idea why he was divulging such personal information. Perhaps it was to gain their trust, but then he couldn't figure out why he wanted their trust. He didn't even trust himself. "My wife's…sick."

"Mr. Pratt," Buffy said, "I had no idea."

"And you really think it's smart to bring an already mentally deficient woman here? Do you know why Sunnydale has the best mental health facilities around? Because everyone's going crazy from the magic of the Hellmouth and the demon's it attracts. If you were any smart you'd take that woman as far away from here as you can. Staying here will only worsen her condition."

Spike raised his scarred eyebrow. "Ya lil' bugger. Ya don't know me. Ya don't know my bird. And you certainly don't know who yer messing with. I could kill ya in seconds and the only thing that might be able ter stop me, and I stress might, is that lil' slayer of yers. So let me tell ya, ya poofing watcher, ter back off, 'cause if anyone's in danger it's ya."

Spike stormed out of the library and Buffy followed. "He didn't mean you any harm," she said.

Spike sighed. With his back still turned to her he said, "I shouldn't have come, Buffy. I'm not cut out ter be a member of a team."

Buffy walked in front of him, forcing him to look at her. "Is this some sort of British thing? Is he ruder than we thought?"

"He's right. I need to be takin' care of my gal, not fightin' vampires. Plus, I can't trust myself, and if _I_ can't trust me then how can I expect any of ya to trust me?"

"What happened, Mr. Pratt? You can tell me, I told you about me."

"I just—I can't talk about it."

Buffy bowed her head in defeat. She began to walk back to the library but Spike stopped her. "Buffy?"

"Yes?" She perked right up.

"Outside of class you can call me Spike."

"Spike? What kind of name is Spike?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been two months since I updated. I was busy at work, but strange enough now that I'm back at school I feel like I have more time to update. Yes I'm taking fifteen credits, actually doing my homework this year, running a magazine and busy with my sorority but someone I feel more control when I'm at school verse my parent's home. So expect more frequent updates.  
**

**A/N2: I'd like to thank ncisduckie and Cherryll for reviewing.  
**

* * *

The next few weeks went without much incident. Spike spent all his spare time taking care of Drusilla, correcting papers and working out. He trained a lot but not with Buffy and her friends, who called themselves the Scooby Gang, but instead solo. Though he was making his body stronger and could probably hold his own against a vampire he still didn't go out on patrol. His body could become the pinnacle of human perfection but he still wouldn't be mentally ready for a fight.

The first major paper due for his class was an analysis of the Scarlet Letter. He collected them at the end of class, each student handing it to him personally. Buffy was behind Willow and Xander, who both had their papers. As her friends left she gave him an apologetic smile and started to leave.

"Buffy, a minute," he said and her friends left without her.

Buffy sat on top of a desk in the front row and crossed her arms. "A lot of vamps have been creeping up lately. Slaying takes up a major chuck of my time. And it's not like you're helping to keep the vamps at bay."

Spike sighed. "Ya don't know me. Ya don't know what's going on in my life."

"No, I get it, I do. You've got other obligations. You don't _have_ to slay. I do. I'm the slayer. I don't get a choice. I'm all choseney and stuff."

"I don't care about the report or the damn book. Ter tell ya the truth the book blows."

"Well then why am I here?"

"Synder's been askin' about you."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I've a meeting with him at the end of the day."

"Tell me how I can cover for you."

"Well you could mark my missing report as an A," Buffy said with the biggest smile she could muster.

"Don't be so unrealistic. I'll give you a C, which is a Hell of a lot better than the F any other teacher would be giving you and not nearly as suspicious as an A."

"These terms are acceptable."

"Just don't not do your homework because I'm going easy on you. If you got time for homework just do it, even if it means giving up watching TV with yer mates. I always loved books, especially back when I still acted like a little Nancy-boy. But even now, as the badass I am, I luv books. They give me a release from all the rage built up on the inside. They let me see how beautiful the world is."

Buffy smiled as he head cocked to one side. "You really need to tell me about your story one day Spike. The mysterious thing gets old fast. Besides, I already get enough cryption from my boyfriend."

Spike couldn't figure out why his heart began to ache when Buffy said boyfriend. He swallowed the lump in his throat and asked her about him.

"Well for one he's a vampire."

Spike's head jerked, trying to process the information. "Vampire? But yer the bloody slayer."

"He's got a soul; cursed by gypsies. Now he's just moody."

"Buffy you can't date a vampire."

"Sure I can. It's been almost a year."

Spike smacked his face into his palm. She was probably going to get herself killed by this vampire. Vampires couldn't have souls, it just wasn't possible. Though as a vampire Spike was capable of love he still couldn't be trusted to not kill. One day Buffy's boyfriend was going to get hungry, or worst, the vampire was going to decide he wanted Buffy for an eternity and turn her. But there was no use of arguing; Buffy was an idiot teenager and once teens, especially the blonde one in front of him, set their minds to something there is no talking them out of it."

"Can I at least persuade you to be careful?"

"Oh we haven't sex yet."

"I don't mean bloody condoms. I meant with the vamp. Make sure he doesn't turn on you and try to eat you."

Buffy smiled. She got up and walked to the door. "Bye Spike," she said and left the room.

At Parent-Teacher Night Spike walked around anxious about meeting his student's parents. His students were at a level of such stupidity that he could only fear how bad the people that raised them were.

Buffy and another one of Spike's students from a different period, Shelia, had to plan the night as punishment from Synder. Buffy ended up doing the entire thing.

Spike saw Buffy and Willow near a table with refreshments. A woman who looked like Buffy twenty years in the future came by the table but Willow quickly escorted her away. He watched as Synder came over to yell at Buffy and Buffy obviously created a fake accident by spilling punch on him. A smirk formed on Spike's lips. _That's my gal._

Throughout the night Spike meet with various parents. Willow's mother seem content with Willow's A average while Harmony Kendall's mother was proud that Harmony was pulling straight Ds. Cordelia's mother didn't really seem to care that Cordelia had a B plus average and Xander's father seemed unfazed by the fact that his son was barely keeping a C minus average.

Between the fake C's Spike was giving Buffy for free and the actually A's and B's she was earning in class and when she had time to do homework she had a B average. But Buffy's mother never came by his classroom.

At the end of the night Spike went into the main lobby and waved a Buffy. She was shortly joined by Cordelia, Willow and the older woman from before. Synder came over and pulled the woman away.

Spike walked over to the group of girls. "So, Synder finally got ahold of yer mum?"

"I don't get it. I put so much effort into this night, did such a good job," Buffy said.

"Synder's a troll," Spike said. He had finally gotten over his guilt of wanting Synder dead. He now just wished he was still a vampire so he could kill the guy without having to worry about consequences.

"Well maybe if you're lucky the Anointed One will kill you before your mom has a chance to kill you," Cordelia said.

"The Anointed One?" Spike asked.

"He's like vampire Jesus," Buffy said. "That's why so many more vampires have been flocking here lately."

"And Buffy is number one on his hit list," Cordelia added.

"You Scoobies really know how to piss off the right people, eh?" Spike said.

After a few minutes of talking Buffy's mother came back. "In the car, now!" she said.

"Mrs. Summers," Spike said with the biggest fake smile he could muster up, "I don't believe we've met. I'm Buffy's English teacher, Mr. Pratt." Spike put his hand on the woman back to guide her away from the group of girls. "Look, I don't know what Synder told you, but I can only imagine it's bad."

"Bad doesn't even begin to cover what kind of trouble she's in," Mrs. Summers said, somehow raising her voice while whispering at the same time.

"But Synder's not the best judge of character. He saw her permanent record and just assumed she's a bad seed. But she ain't. She's my student and I've actually seen her in the classroom. So she's not perfect. She's no way near the model student. But she's also a teenager. You shouldn't expect her to be perfect. You know it's a lot harder these days for kids than when we were young."

"I know," Mrs. Summers said, "but it's like she's not even trying."

"She's trying. Trust me she's trying harder than any other kid in that class, even Willow. Not everyone's going to succeed in every area of their life. So Buffy's got other talent, non-school talents. But if everyone had the same talent then this world be bloody dull, wouldn't it?"

"You sound like ones of those parenting magazines I read."

"Really? I think I heard that on one of those after-school specials." Both of the adults laughed for a moment. "But seriously, Mrs. Summers, Buffy is a good gal. Go easy on her. Besides, she's not _that_ bad at school. Got a B average in my class, and I'm a hard grader."

Hearing Buffy's grade seemed to relieve Mrs. Summers relaxed a bit. Spike and Mrs. Summers walked back over to the girls. She said to Buffy, "You owe Mr. Pratt your freedom. I was going to ground you but he convinced me to go easy on you." She sighed, "But I still want you to try harder to not get in trouble. Even if you principal really is just out to get you could you at least _try_ to stay out of his way?"

"Okay mom, promise to attempt an invisibility spell," Buffy said.

Mrs. Summers told Buffy she'd let her say goodbye for to her friends and meet her outside.

"Wow, I was beginning to think you were some kind of a freaky serial killer," Cordelia said, "But that was totally life-saving you did just there. You're totally cool, Mr. Pratt."

"Serial killer?" Spike asked.

"Ignore her," Buffy said. "Thank you so much. You saved my butt."

"That way she's freed to get killed by the Anointed One," Cordelia

Buffy looked down at her feet, as if she was scared. Spike touched her chin with his hand and lifted it so she'd look him in the eyes. "Hey, yer too good to let a few wimpy vampires get a kill out of you. You'll fight them off. There's nothin' ter worry about."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: On the advice of my readers Guest (serious, dude, you can choose any name and you call yourself guest? Why not TotallyAwesomeDudeWhoWontTel lYouTheirName? That's way more creative, though probably exceed the maximum characters limit) and ladymirth I've posted this chapter without Spike's accents. See, reviewing is helpful. If other reviews prefer it this way I'll even edit the eariler chapters and make the whole thing accent free.**

**Although, I must admit when I originally wrote this a year ago I must've noticed how annoying Spike's accent was getting because this chapter only had your spelt like yer. Not even you spelt like ya or to spelt like ter. So if we'll all in agreement then Spike's accent is gone and you can use your own imagination."  
**

**A/N: I'd like to thank Guest, aka ****TotallyAwesomeDudeWhoWontTel lYouTheirName**, and ladymirth for reviewing.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Partying with the students, isn't there a rule against that?" Buffy asked Spike after finding him inside the Bronze. He was sitting at a table drinking a beer, trying to relax, when the peppy blonde came over.

"There is one club in this bloody town so unfortunately us adults and you kiddies have to share," Spike said.

"Thanks for the other night," Buffy said. "I wouldn't be here myself if you hadn't talked to my mother."

"Don't know how much it did," Spike said. He took a sip from his beer. It was only his second and he was already starting to feel a little buzzed. At least he could find one positive to being human: getting drunk was a lot easier. "Night of Saint Vigeous is tomorrow."

"How'd you know that? We didn't tell you when it was."

Spike paused for a second before he answered. He knew about the vampire Saint Vigeous, who led a crusade of vampires across the Middle East and the belief that on his night vampires were supposedly at their most powerful. "I've done my research."

"Sure you have." Buffy looked out onto the dance floor. The song changed and the beat quickened. Xander and Willow, on the edge of the dancers, started to jump around to the beat.

"Go join your friends, Buffy," Spike said.

"But you're all alone."

"Don't worry, got meself a friend," Spike said while waving his beer at her. "Go."

Buffy smiled and left the table. She joined her friends and started jumping to the beat. When the song changed again Spike had finished his beer. He was about to buy a third when he noticed Buffy had started gridding rhythmically against Willow while facing Xander. He continued to watched until Buffy seductively looked over at him and smiled. Blood rushed to his face, a new feeling for Spike, and he turned away. He got off his seat and walked over to the bar.

"Another," he said while waving his beer to show the bartender what he had already ordered.

A girl on the dance floor screamed and the band on stage stopped playing. Spike turned around and saw vampires were now feasting on a few dancers. People were panicking and running away. Spike tried to run through the crowd to the vampires and look for Buffy, but he couldn't get there or find her.

Spike got pushed out an emergency exit of the Bronze. Outside a few vampires were feasting on a couple of the patrons who were trying to escape. Spike walked forward, tapped one of the feasting vampires on the shoulder, waited for it to turn around and punched it in its face. The other two vampires let their victims go. One victim collapsed on the ground and the other two helped her up and together they ran from the scene.

When the other two vampires circled around him Spike knew he had made a mistake. Spike heard the vampire behind him yelp. He turned and the vampire was dust on the ground. There was another vampire in its place; Angelus, the vampire that had sired Spike's sire; the vampire that had mentored him and taught him to be evil.

The two other vampires attacked the newcomer. Spike pulled one of them off of Angelus and punched him a few time. Unlike the last time Spike had fought a vampire he was actually winning. After a few good punches to the face Spike pulled a stake out of his leather jacket and rammed it through the vampire's chest. He was surprised at how he felt. He didn't feel guilt. He felt a burst of adrenaline which had a calming and clarifying effect. It felt as if he was atoning. He turned around and rammed the same stake through the back of the vampire attacking his sire's sire. As the vampire feel to dust at his feet Spike stared straight into his mentor's eyes.

They both looked at each other in a moment of memory and longingly. Spike desperately wished he could go back to the days when he and Drusilla travelled the world with Angelus and Darla, inflecting terror and fear into the humans across the globe.

Realizing what he wanted made him feel tremendous guilt. He knew he had to get away from Angelus. Perhaps he wasn't capable of killing Angelus, but Angelus was no longer his friend. They were on different sides of the war.

At the same time that Spike punched Angelus in face Angelus' fist collided with Spike's gut. They both stumbled aside. Angelus sneered and vamped out his face. Spike felt his face clench, but nothing happened. He couldn't vamp out his face anymore; he was human. Instead Spike glared at Angelus.

The two ran forward. Spike was smaller and ducked from Angelus' punch while he punched Angelus in the stomach. Angelus grabbed Spike's head from below and tossed him to the side. Spike heard his neck snap. He body reached the ground hitting his side first. His neck wasn't broken; it was just a joint that cracked. He jumped back up and into the air, sending his foot right toward Angelus' head. Angelus' grabbed Spike's leg and swung him away. Spike landed on the ground, his head bounced on the pavement. He couldn't get up this time. Angelus came closer, with the stake Spike had used earlier in Angelus' hand. He got down on his knees, raised the stake above his head and then paused. He stared at Spike for a long time.

"Not a vampire," Spike said when his vision cleared and he saw stake above his head.

"I know," said Angelus, "But how is that possible?"

"Isn't that why you're trying to kill me, because I'm not a vampire?" Spike asked. He tried to get up but couldn't muster the strength. Angelus offered him hand and helped Spike sit up.

"Prague," Spike said, "Drusilla and I were attacked by a mob. They knocked me unconscious, almost killed me. When I woke they had already taken her. When I found her in a castle they had already turned her into a human."

"Drusilla's a human too?" Angelus asked.

"It's killing her. When I realized she was…alive…I didn't even have the strength to fight them." Spike looked up at Angelus with hope. "But you, you can turn us back."

"Spike—"

"We can find Darla and continue to our scourge."

"Spike—"

"Now go on, take a bite," Spike said and pulled his jacket and shirt away from his neck."

"I have a soul," Angelus said.

Spike looked at him. They were both silence for a few moments. "A soul?" Spike finally asked.

"Yes."

"That's not possible."

"And a vampire becoming human is?"

"But a soul…in you? Your bloody Angelus!"

"It's Angel now. And I'm repenting."

"No!" Spike said and stumbled to his feet. Angel got up with him, trying to steady him but Spike pushed him off. "No, your bloody Angelus. You were my mentor. You were my bloody Yoda. You can't just go on and decide your good."

"I didn't just decide. I was cursed by gypsies."

"Bloody Hell you were. Come on, let's find you a nice, tasty meal and then you'll be ready to turn me and Dru." Spike began to walked away, expect Angel to follow him.

"Spike," Angel said. Spike stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't turn around to face Angel. He didn't want his mentor to see him fighting off tears.

"This is our punishment, isn't it? Your soul, Dru's and mine humanity. I can only wonder what horrible thing has happened to Darla."

"Darla's dead," Angel said. That got Spike to turn around. A single tear had formed and was falling down Angel's face. "I killed her," Angel explained.

"And what are you going to do to me?" Spike asked.

"Nothing," Angel said, "You're human. You get a free passed." Angel walked over to Spike. "But all those people you killed in the last one hundred plus years, you're going to start feeling them. The guilt—"

"Is going to start eating away at my gut," Spike said.

"Already feel it?"

"I just want it to go away."

Angel put his hand on Spike's shoulder and squeezed it. "It never goes away."

The door emergency exit of the door opened and Xander and Willow came out. Spike was the one who saw the two first.

"Mr. Pratt, Buffy's missing," Willow said.

Angel turned around saw the students. He was about to say something and then looked at Spike. "Mr. Pratt?" he asked.

"Oh sod off," Spike said. He turned back at Willow and Xander. "Did the vamps take Glodilocks?"

"I think so," Willow said. "The one that grabbed her was a woman with long black hair. She injected Buffy with something and Buffy passed out. That's when the other vampires attacked."

While Willow was talking Xander looked back and forth between Spike and Angel. "Was something going on here?" Xander asked.

Spike ignored Xander. "Any idea where they took her?" Spike said.

Willow shook her head.

"I've got an idea," Angel said and started to walk away.

"Go home kiddies," Spike said and followed Angel.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please review!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**ladymirth: I'm glad you like my story. I hate it when people bash characters just because they're a fan of another couple. I too am a huge Spuffy fan, but I actually prefer Angel (the show) over Buffy (the show). I just think Buffy (the show) has better fanfic material. Also I honestly believe Buffy will end up with Angel in the end and Spike only ever truly loved Dru. But despite that I still love Spuffy. Also I'm not a fan of slash but I love subtext. I love subtle relationships and their complexity. I really consider myself a character writer so I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job with these characters and their relationship. Please keep reviewing because your last one made my day. **

* * *

Chapter 8

"I've been keeping track of the Anointed One's minions, in preparation of his attack on Buffy," Angel said, "They've moved out of the Master's old prison in the Hellmouth and into this factory." Spike and Angel were using the sewers underneath Sunnydale to travel to the factory part of town faster.

"The Master?" Spike said, "That old fart still around?"

"Actually Buffy killed him last year."

"Thank God. I remember when Darla took us to him that one time. He went on and on about procedure and ritual and blah, blah, blah. I mean, I'm just a vampire—was just a vampire—and you know, I just wanted to have a little fun. Screw the formalities. I don't need to pray to some dusted vampire who's long gone. He's dead. Obviously he did something wrong."

Angel climbed up a ladder and pushed off the manhole cover at the top off the ground. Spike followed him up onto pavement. He covered the manhole. They were in the factory part of Sunnydale.

"It's not far from here," Angel said.

The two stayed quiet until they made it factory where the Anointed One and his followers were staying.

"This whole Saint Vigeous thing; you think it's true?" Spike asked before they snuck in.

"I'm not sure," Angel said, "I'll let you know if I feel any stronger tomorrow. All the same, we should still be careful in there. The power of suggestion is very—Spike!"

Spike had already entered through the front door of the building without any stealth.

"Alright, give up the girl now and I'll let you keep your undead bodies intact," Spike's voice carried outside to where Angel was. Angel quickly followed behind Spike.

"Ah, there you are," Spike said, destroying any chance that Angel might've had at staying hidden.

"So this is your idea of being careful?" Angel asked as the vampires started to surround them. One vampire, behind them, closed the entrance door.

"Oh come on, we can take them. It'll be just like old times."

"Except we're fighting a bunch of powered up vampires instead of humans and you've been defanged."

"You really know how to make a man feel just peachy."

"Hey Spike," Angel said, "Shut up." Angel ran forward to attack and grabbed the heads of two vampires surrounding them, smashing them together.

Another vampire ran toward Spike. Spike jumped into the air and kicked the vampire in the head. As the vampire hit the ground Spike pulled out a stake from his pocket and jammed it into to vampire's heart.

"Angel," he said and tossed another stake to Angel but his aim was off. Another vampire caught it smirked.

"Goddamn it, Spike!" Angel said. The vampire and Spike both ran toward Angel. The vampire thrust the stake toward Angel's heart and Spike place his hand in front. The stake passed through Spike's hand, stopping it before it reached Angel, while Spike plunged another stake through the back of the vampire. As the vampire dusted Spike swore. Blood dripped down his hand but he had no time to mend his wound. Two more vampires were attacking.

Angel took one stake from Spike's uninjured hand and the other out of Spike's hand. Spike screamed as Angel pulled it out. In one fluid motion he thrust both stakes out to the side and staked both of the vampires. A third appeared from behind Spike. Spike did a backflip and kicked the vampire at its side. Angel went down on his knees as the vampire landed on the floor, and staked the vampire.

The vampires stopped attacking. There was only one more left in the room, other than Angel. It was the Anointed One. He sat on his throne and had lost all composure. He stood up and stared in horror at Spike and Angel. And then he started running.

Angel and Spike followed the Anointed One. The Anointed One, though was regarded as the savior of vampires everywhere, was in the body of a child. He was easy to catch and Angel quickly had him pinned to the ground.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel said.

"Who?" asked the Anointed One.

"The bloody slayer," Spike said, "Your goons grabbed her from the Bronzer earlier. Where are you keeping her?"

"Somebody took the slayer?" the Anointed One asked. "But the Night of Saint Vigeous isn't until tomorrow. Who would be so rash?"

Angel looked at Spike. "I guess they've got someone just as impatient as you."

"Sod off you big poof," Spike said. Spike knelt down next to the boy and placed his good hand around the Anointed One's neck. "Tell us where she is or I'll rip your head from your body."

"Please, you have to believe me," the Anointed One whined. "We were supposed to kill her tomorrow, when our power is at its peak. Please, don't hurt me. I don't know where she is."

Spike dropped the kid.

"Oh, thank you, so—"

Spike put a stake through him and killed the Anointed One. The next thing Spike knew he was on the floor and his head was pounding.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?" Angel asked, "He was our only chance at finding Buffy."

"The sodding kid didn't know anything. Can't believe they made him messiah. Can't even fight off a human and a ponce for a vampire."

Another punch, this time to the stomach. Spike coughed.

"Stop that, mate! He didn't have Buffy." Spike struggled to his feet, trying to regain his strength and breathe regularly again. When he stopped coughing he looked Angel straight in the eyes. The seriousness of the situation was finally dawning on him. "Someone else has her."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please review. :D  
**


End file.
